A jamais
by Ppower9495
Summary: C'est un essai de one shot sur les One Direction il y a du yaoi c'est triste un poil bizarre enfin voilà c'est un essai venez jeter un coup d'oeil ;P


Bonjour pareil un OS de débutante qui se veut triste le thème c'est les One Direction je suis pas spécialement fan mais je trouve qu'il colle vachement au fiction Yaoi (relation entre deux hommes)

Voilà bonne lecture et un avis constructif dans une review à la fin se serait sympa ;p

A oui et a un moment je part dans un violent délire où il y a plein de mort c'est un peu n'importe quoi je l'avoue mais j'étais un poil déprimé ce jour là et j'oublie pas mal de gens je crois mais je connais pas trop leurs familles les membres et tout et tout j'ai fait avec mon peu de connaissance Voilà voilà.

Aujourd'hui les one Direction aurait eu cinq ans si ... lors de notre arrivé en France cette fusillade n'avait pas éclatée, nous n'aurions pas perdu Lou Nialler Et Perrie elle aussi serait toujours parmi nous tout comme Léna, Mathilde, Jeanne, Ophélie, Juliette, Rachel, Ninon et toute les autres, elles furent douze à nous quitter, elles étaient venues pour nous pour nous acclamer...

Flash Back

POV Harry

« Voici votre groupe préféré pour la première fois en concert en plein air en France! Je vous demande de faire un triomphe pour les ... ONE DIRECTION ! » avait-hurlé le présentateur

S'en suivit les cris de nombreuses fans, ils y en avaient des milliers c'était exceptionnel Ah qu'est ce qu'on les aime nos fans, avant de monter on se fit tous notre fameux câlin collectif et nous terminâmes notre paquet de Haribo apporté pas Niall évidemment c'était notre petit truc avant de monter sur scène, Zayn pris Perrie par la main depuis l'annonce de leur fiançaille ils étaient tout le temps ensembles, c'était tellement adorable les fans les soutenais dans leur union contrairement au début qui l'eu cru. Louis avait quitté Eleanor et depuis nous étions ensemble. Nous nous étions avouez nos sentiments ils y a quelques mois et comptions l'annoncer au monde aujourd'hui, durant l'interview qui aurait lieu après le concert. Louis s'approcha de moi souriant comme à son habitude et nous nous embrasâmes

« Tu sais mon Hazza je t'aime plus que tout au monde c'est pour cela que je te demande ... veux tu devenir l'homme de ma vie ? »

J'étais tellement heureux je l'embrassais alors fougueusement il répondit à cette fougue « évidemment que c'est oui mon Lou je t'aime tellement si tu savais oh mon amour » j'étais tellement, heureux, ému Il me passa alors une bague à l'annulaire, un simple anneau noir en acier où était gravé _Lou & Haz . _Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois sous les regards ému de nos meilleurs amis Liam, Niall, Zayn et Perrie vinrent nous embrasser je pris alors Niall dans les bras.

« Un jour toi aussi tu vivras ça mon Nialler avec l'homme de tes rêves » lui chuchotais-je

Niall était fou de Liam depuis plus d'un an et il me l'avait confié le jour où Danielle et Liam c'était remis ensemble depuis il ne laissait rien paraitre.

« En attendant il y a des oréos » rigola-t'il Liam venait de quitté Danielle après une de es nombreuses tromperies, mais quelle garce celle là et depuis Niall était plus que résigné à jouer de ses charmes pour séduire notre Daddy d'ailleurs il avait commencé à mettre son « plan » en action dès ce soir avec un slim noir qui le moulais parfaitement et une chemise rouge qui lui allait à ravir, notre Niall avait fait ressortir la bête sexy qui sommeillait en lui. Liam semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir remarqué vu les coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets qu'il jetait vers lui.

« Louis! » « Harrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! » « Zerryyy! » « Niall » « Liam » "Niammm!" "Larrrryyy!" "Oréooo" "We love you" " I love Carrots" …. Les fannes françaises étaient exceptionnelles et complètement déjantées. Zayn et Perrie montèrent les premiers sur scène Perrie s'assit sur un tabouret à coté du micro de Zayn, ils furent applaudit comme jamais je crois. Ensuite se fut moi, Liam, Lou et enfin Niall les fans étaient magnifiques, souriantes, émues... Nous commençâmes par LWWY, nous avons continué par One thing, nous sautions courions, lancions des baisers aux fans, nous nous éclations et pour bien terminer nous allions chantez kiss you plus qu'une chanson avant que le monde sache que Larry était vrai j'avais tellement hâte. Nous commençâmes quand tout à coup il y eu des cri mais de douleur c'était horrible, nous n'avions pas tout de suite compris pensant que c'était un malaise jusqu'au premier coup de balle qui se suivit d'une multitude, les fans tombaient les unes après les autres, c'était une personne cagoulé elle continuait de tirer je ne pouvais bougé devant tout cela la musique continuait c'était un cauchemar, je pensais me réveiller quand j'entendit Zayn hurler et je les vis alors Perrie et lui allongé au sol Zayn hurlant le nom de Perrie. Je me tournais alors vers Louis mais je ne le voyais pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende Liam

« Louuuiiiiiiiiissss réveille toi ! Louis ! » Il était en larme Niall venait de vomir

« Niall protège toi ! » hurla Liam après ça

Le couru vers Louis gisant à terre, je le pris dans mes bras

« Mon amour, mon ange, je t'aime tellement ne m'abandonne pas Louuuiiiiiiiiissss ! » hurlais-je

Il ouvrit les yeux

« Je t'aimerais toujours mon ange vit pour moi, vit pour nous, je t'aime » dit louis faiblement, j'étais en larme nous nous embrassâmes

« Des secours vont arriver ne t'inquiète pas Lou ! » pleurait Liam

Puis il ferma les yeux une dernière fois

« Noooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn ! » hurlait-je pleurant

BOOM

PAN

Furent les dernières choses que nous entendîmes avec Liam nous nous sommes alors retourné et là gisait Niall dans une marre de sang. Il nous avait sauvé moi et l'homme avec qui il rêvait de partager sa vie. Liam hurla alors comme jamais et je compris que lui aussi venait tout comme Zayn et moi de perdre son âme sœur.

Il s'approcha de Niall, le pris dans ses bras le berçant l'embrassant sur les dernière note de Kiss You il pleurait lui disait qu'il allait être sauvé sa allait aller.

POV extérieur

Zayn était accroché au corps sans vie de Perrie celle qui devait devenir la mère de ses enfants

Liam était accroché au petit corps sans vie et ensanglanté de Niall avec qui il aurait du finir sa vie et adopter de magnifiques enfants

Harry était accroché au corps de celui qui aurait dû être son mari avec lequel il aurait eu des enfants.

Dans la fosse des fans pleurait... hurlait la mort de certaines d'entre elles, elles pleuraient en remerciant le ciel d'avoir été épargné ou seulement blessé.

Il fallut des heures pour récupérer les douze jeunes corps car les fans pleuraient accroché à elles. Le pire fut de détacher Harry de Louis, Zayn de Perrie, Liam de Niall. Ils avaient été emmené à l'hôpital après que l'épuisement les ai fait s'endormir.

Les familles des cinq garçons, de Perrie, les Littles Mix, Ed Sheeran, Simon Cowell... arrivèrent dans l'heure qui suivit le massacre mais aucuns n'eu accès aux corps, ils étaient tous effondré refusant d'y croire.

Harry, Liam et Zayn furent mis dans la même chambre et étaient tout trois plongé dans un coma profond comme si leur corps ne voulait plu répondre comme si leur esprit voulait oublier.

Aux informations on pouvait entendre

« Durant un concert en France des one direction 12 jeunes françaises sont mortes suite à une fusillade par une fan ayant des soucis psychiatriques, tout comme Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan ainsi que Perrie Edwards la fiancé de l'un des membres il s'est avéré que celle-ci était enceinte de quelques semaines. Zayn Malik, Harry Styles ainsi que Liam Payne sont tout trois dans un profond coma, dû probablement à la perte de leur âme sœur, de la personne avec qui ils pensaient vivre... » Les interviews se terminait souvent ainsi les présentateurs ou présentatrices partaient en pleurant et personne n'arrivait à prendre la suite.

Quelque jour pus tard on annonça l'enterrement des victimes, les jeunes filles furent enterrées dans leur petit village, de grandes marches furent faites dans le mondes entier pour ces 12 jeunes filles parties trop vite, on ne vit jamais les familles mais leurs visages défilais souvent à la télé et leurs noms étaient souvent cité à la radio ou à la télé.

Le 12 juillet, soit 1 an après les enterrements Harry se leva alla réveiller Liam et Zayn et leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient là tout trois s'étaient réveillés comme il l'aurait fait avant la fusillade jusqu'à ce que Zayn crie de douleur, il ne pouvait plus se relever Harry sorti du couloir avec Liam le médecin se mis à pleurer en les voyant. Il les raccompagna dans la chambre, suivit de quelques infirmières.

« Où sont Niall et Louis ? »

« Où est Perrie, pourquoi j'ai mal et pourquoi je ne peu plus bouger ? Le bébé à un problème c'est ça ? » Questionna Zayn inquiet

Deux des infirmières sortir en pleur, cette histoire avait touchée le monde entier fan ou pas.

« Tout d'abord le garçon quel jour sommes nous ? »

« Le 11 juillet 2013 demain nous avons un concert en France sa va être dément » dire les garçons en cœur

« Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez Mrs Styles Payne et Malik nous sommes le 12 juillet 2014 »

« Mais non voyons ce n'est pas drôle Niall à décider de nous faire une blague avec Louis c'est bon les mecs on a compris » rigolèrent Liam et Harry

« Docteur qu'es ce qui m'arrive aidez moi ! » Zayn hurla cette phrase

« Mr Malik vous avez comment dire reçu un choc qui fait que vous ne pourrez peut être pas vous relevez tout de suite vos parents sont au courant et en ce qu'il concerne Perrie ils vous expliqueront » dit le médecin qui s'était approché de Zayn en baissant la tête il se remit à pleurer.

« Tu savais que Perrie était en cloque c'est génial » disait Harry à Liam qui approuvait tout sourire.

« Hmm.. jeunes hommes je suis navré de vous montrer cela mais il vous faudra le savoir un jour ou l'autre » Le médecin mis alors en route la télévision et on pouvait les voir tout les cinq plus Perrie tout sourire. Les minutes s'enchainaient et au premier coup de feu tout leur revint en tête Niall, Perrie, Louis, les fans, le sang, kiss you, le tireur... Liam hurla tout comme Harry qui s'était écraser au sol, Zayn pleurait les familles prirent chacun leur enfant elles ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Dans les mois qui suivirent ils perdirent beaucoup de poids et ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir ni vouloir bouger jusqu'à un matin de décembre Liam demanda à sa mère de l'emmener voir Niall elle l'emmena alors au cimetière des stars de Londres, Perrie, Lou et Nialler étaient côte à côte Zayn était là dans son fauteuil, Harry avait un nounours dans les bras celui que Louis lui avait offert lors de leur rencontre, moi je tenais un paquet d'oréo. Nous nous regardâmes tout les trois et nous mimes à pleurer en même temps dans les bras de Zayn. Nous étions tout trois au même niveau seul et ayant perdu l'amour de notre vie. Nous nous sommes alors assis chacun à côté de notre amour et nous avons dit à haute voix tout ce que l'on voulait dire depuis tant de mois.

« Niall je t'aime tellement, si tu savais, j'avais prévu te tout de dire après le concert en plus tu étais tellement sexy ce jour là comme à ton habitude mais là je t'aurais presque violé sur place putain tu me manques mon anges » pleura Liam, tout en esquissant un sourire tout comme Zayn et Harry

« Je t'aimerais toujours mon ange vit pour moi, vit pour nous, je t'aime » voilà ce que tu m'as dit mon amour si tu savais comme je ne peu plus vivre sans toi j'aurais tant aimé me marier rire encore avec toi mon amour » pleura Harry

« On devait pendant l'interview dévoiler ta grossesse mon ange mais toi et notre enfant avez été arraché à la vie tu me manques tellement je t'aimerais toujours mon ange » pleura Zayn

Ils continuèrent comme cela une heure envieront comment Liam aurait demandé la main de Niall, comment le mariage de Louis et Harry se serait passé, comment Zayn aurait aidé Perrie à mettre au monde leur enfant comment il lui aurait appris la guitare, grâce à ses tontons Niam, comment Harry aurait appris à ces enfants à être beau avec tata et tonton zerrie comment Liam aurait appris la cuisine à ces enfants avec ses tontons Larry. Ils auraient tellement bien vécu mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, Harry, Zayn et Liam partirent tout les trois vivres en Normandie en bord de mer dans une vielle maison, personne n'avait osé leur dire ce qui c'était passé durant leur « absence » mais ils l'apprirent d'eux même grâce à internet, Simon s'était suicidé tout comme Gemma et deux des sœur de Louis, la mère le père et le frère de Niall ont péris dans un accident de voiture en revenant de l'enterrement, Jade des Littles mix c'est elle aussi donné la mort avec la famille de Perrie et la mère de Louis la famille de Zayn avait mystérieusement disparue après la rechute de Zayn dans le coma. Sinon plus aucune autre nouvelle Ed Sheeran avait disparu tout comme beaucoup de proche du groupe il ne restait qu'une des sœurs et le père de Louis, celle-ci avait eu un fils du nom de Louis Harry James Tomlinson, de la famille Payne il ne semblait rester que la mère. Ils allaient vivre seul caché du monde pendant quelque temps jusqu'à la date anniversaire de leur groupe, il aurait eu cinq ans.

Fin Flash Back

POV Liam

Niall me manque beaucoup trop, Perrie manques à Zayn, Lou manque terriblement à Harry, nous ne pouvons vivre sans nos amours, nous avons aujourd'hui mis nos plus beau habit, nous sommes avec Harry en train d'aider Zayn à se vêtir nous n'avons jamais été si beau je crois aujourd'hui nous allons enfin revivre, nous nous mettons tout les trois face à une caméra et nous disons qui a été la personne de notre vie nous citons chacune des douze jeunes files décédé Léna, Mathilde, Jeanne, Ophélie, Juliette, Rachel, Ninon, Laura, Camille, Rose, Anne et enfin Ambre. Nous disons un dernier adieu au monde en disant où nous retrouver et que l'on sera les plus heureux du monde. Nous postons sur notre vieille chaine OneDirectionVEVO la vidéo fraichement enregistrée. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte puis vers la falaise face à la mer. Nous nous sourions une dernière fois.

« A tout de suite les mecs » dit Zayn

« A toute mec » répondons Harry et moi

C'est alors que nous sautons après une prise d'élan en fauteuil ou a pied sa y'est le bonheur est là ...

Le lendemain ce fut à la Une de tout des journaux, c'était au top mondiale des discutions, la vidéo avait été vu d'innombrables fois, l'hôpital où avait vécu les garçons fut visité par beaucoup de fan, la mère de Liam qui avait vécu là, elle avait chaque jour été dans la chambre de chacun, celle de Harry et celle de Zayn après la disparition de leur proche. Maintenant elle vivait dans l'ancienne maison des One Direction avec Louis Harry James Tomlinson et sa maman, et le père de Louis.

Fin (Enfin)

je penses que c'était le truc le plus étrange que j'ai écris de toute ma vie et en plus il n'y a pas un réel fil Enfin c'est une première pour moi donc voilà...

Bizoux.


End file.
